clansandguildsfandomcom-20200213-history
AEKE Project
The ŒPSILON and ØMICRON Cells have teamed up to create the NEW Melee Weapon of Tomorrow. Much like Icarus Enterprises is doing for the world of technological and environmental change; The Multi-million Dollar Company is investing it's time and money in the field research for Defence and Security. Taking that one step forward in modern science with the mergence of Technology and Magic, Icarus Enterprises proudly presents to you, The Consumer, The ÆKE Project; The Ardent Ectoplasmic Kinetic Emitter. An device capable of suppressing the harnessed kinetic force of Ectoplasm and Thaumatological Particles into a controlled beam of streaming energy, giving it the desired form or manipulated shape for melee combat. Specifics This customizable melee weapon reserved for seasoned swordsmen and particular members of Icarus Enterprises comes in the form of either a rapier, a saber, or a katana, depending on the wielders taste. This extravagant piece of advanced military technology now comes as Standard-Issued piece of technology is available upon request reviewed by ØMICRON Agents. All ÆKE Beam Weapons are constructed primarily the same as far as the basics go; They have a main power core, crystals for channeling/focusing and a cpu (central processing unit). The power cores are specially designed to charge/recharge on its own energy; The energy reaction is re-fed into the Hilt while the blade is ignited, where it is collected and redistributed to prolong it's energy use and life in active combat. Otherwise it would only expel energy when it comes into contact with solid mass and other objects. The outer shell and body of the Prototype is made from a strong and durable light weight Titanium shell capable of taking its share of damage for a long lasting and reliable weapon. Power Source Some specific Prototype Designs come equipped with an optional auxiliary power core. This will help the unit to recharge after use or prolong its usage. However, ÆKE Prototypes can be depleted to a point where it is necessary to recharge using an external source. Because of the extreme power needed for such a weapon to be used, the core is usually heavily shielded by a magnetized field of kinetic energy to protect its core of any EMP threats. The primary diamond chamber is where the power source is first unleashed where the surge of focused and potent kinetic energy passes through the crystal. It is also here where an optional biogenic compound can be added. This is an organic compound that is teaming with rapid-reproducing Thaums which have been introduced with the Ectoplasmic Energy. As Thaums are unstable in their natural form, the Ectoplasm previously introduced serves to subdue their explosive nature. The enhanced energy now passes through a negatively charged magnetic coiled shaft, organizing the Thaum particles into a linear stream. This triggers a release just below the weapon’s ring, introducing a form of volatile Thaum particle to the mixture, quickly assimilating the other projected Thaums to produce an intense heat and brightness as it reacts with the ectoplasm also present in the stream. From there they either tap through a focus pin or through another set of polished lenses next to a positively charged magnetic ring. It is from here the blade is emitted. The energy travels up the projected length of the blade and back down through, traversing its way back to the core. Blade The blade can be a fixed length, usually 36", or with added lenses and controls, can be adjustable to a few inches. The width of the blade can also be affected by intensity controls, introducing more volatile Thaum particles that produce a greater energy flare upon reaction. Activation buttons or switches are typically exposed on the outer skin of the ÆKE Prototype. On occasion, some have either a concealed touch plate that can recognize only its owner or the switch is internal. This type of internal switch is activated by the Ectoplasmic (psionic) signature making it impossible for any hostile to successfully use or wield your designated weapon. A "Ω" shaped ring is crafted and carefully attached to the Hilt, positioned at the bottom for easy hands free storage and concealment, attachable to belts, loops or handling straps. Other All ÆKE Prototypes are equipped with multiple Fail-switch capabilities that will either hinder the weapon’s performance in combat obsolete; or destroy it with a pre-programmed self-destruct function in case of an emergency or unauthorized tampering of the device. To protect the company and uphold it’s structural stability and integrity as well as to decrease the chances and percantage of Defected Agents with possible intentions of sabotage or other traitorous plans of betrayal; All registered ÆKE Prototypes are remotely linked to Icarus Enterprises Mainframe Database and monitored under the watchful eyes of dedicated ØMICRON and ŒPSILON Technicians, of which will terminate the device upon receiving any hint or news of the Registered User’s mal-intent, destroying their designated weapon. Category:artifacts